The Prince and The Pauper Nowadays
by kokobroke
Summary: Saat pangeran yang asli tak kunjung kembali dari "masa libur" dan bersenang-senang di konser band favoritnya, Baekhyun mendapati dirinya berada di dalam pesawat, melakukan penerbangan ke Belanda untuk menghadiri jamuan makan malam. Ya Tuhan! Mana bisa dia mempelajari table manner dalam satu malam? [HunHan / ChanBaek / Prince!Luhan / Pauper!Baekhyun]


_The Prince and The Pauper Nowadays_

 _Chapter 1_

 _Opposites Attract_

* * *

Sinar mentari masuk tanpa permisi lewat kaca jendela, seolah mengetuk kelopak mata sipitnya. Ia menggerutu, menyalahkan ibunya yang berani membuka tirai kamar selagi ia masih tidur. Sambil berdecak, ia menarik selimut lusuh yang sudah apak kecokelatan. Bukannya ia nyaman memakai selimut itu, tapi mau bagaimana lagi? Tak sanggup apabila mencucinya sendirian. Lebih tak sanggup lagi kalau ia membawanya ke tempat cuci kiloan. Bukankah ada baiknya jika ia "menabung" pakaian kotornya supaya dicuci sekalian dan mendapat potongan harga?

Ia kembali bergelung dan mulai mendengkur lagi. Tidak peduli pada Zeus yang sedari tadi memperhatikannya, berharap majikannya itu bangun dan memberinya satu piring kecil nasi yang dicampur ikan. Zeus itu kadang tidak tahu malu. Ia seperti tidak peduli pada sebuah fakta mengenai majikannya yang bahkan sudah lupa kapan terakhir kali makan ikan.

Tentang Zeus. Itu adalah nama kucing peliharaannya. Namanya _sih_ Zeus, seperti nama salah satu tokoh dalam mitologi Yunani. Tapi kucing kampung berbulu kelabu itu tidak punya satupun sifat yang bisa dibandingkan dengan Si Dewa Petir. Kurus, rontok, dan kadang _bengek_. Benar-benar tipikal kucing kampung yang dibuang ke jalanan.

Tidak sabar hanya dengan memperhatikan tanpa diperhatikan, kucing itu akhirnya mengeong sebelum akhirnya melompat ke atas ranjang dan mengendus telapak kaki majikannya yang mengintip. Yang masih tidak sadar merasa terganggu, ia menggerakkan kakinya seperti hendak menendang. Niatnya ingin mengusir Zeus dari tempat tidur. Namun, sial sudah menyambut hari barunya. Zeus menganggap hal itu sebagai sebuah penyerangan yang mana langsung ia tangkis dengan sebuah cakaran. Perih di kaki membuatnya terlonjak sampai duduk. Sambil mendengus, ia mengangkat tubuh kucingnya dan melemparnya turun dari tempat tidur. Jangan hiraukan suara Zeus yang terdengar terkejut! Jangan terlalu khawatir! Itu tidak kasar. Zeus hanya sedang berlebihan. Ia menyayangi kucingnya. Sungguh!

"Dasar kucing berkutu!" Umm… Yeah. Itu salah satu ungkapan sayangnya. Ia mengumpat sambil menekan tiga garis merah baru di dekat mata kakinya. Meringis saat perih mendera. Ada niat untuk pergi mengobati lukanya, tapi tempat tidurnya seperti magnet dan tubuhnya berubah menjadi besi. Sumpah! Susah sekali untuk beranjak. Gaya tarik magnet di sini terlalu kuat dan ia tak kuasa.

Saat angin semilir lewat, pemuda bertubuh kecil itu memejamkan matanya lagi dalam posisi duduk bersila. Hampir jatuh kembali ke pelukan selimutnya ketika lagi-lagi Zeus mengeong. Kali ini lebih keras. Persis seperti kucing hendak berkelahi, atau sedang kawin, dan itu membuatnya terjaga sempurna.

Pening di kepala saat dipaksa bangun menyerang. Oh, Tuhan! Demi apa pun, itu adalah alarm paling buruk!

Selimut bau apak itu dilempar sembarang. Ia melarikan diri ke kamar mandi dan mandi kilat selama kurang dari sepuluh menit. Masa bodoh! Yang penting ia sempat menggosok gigi.

Setelah ia sudah siap dalam seragam sekolahnya, ia meraih sepatu _converse_ hitam yang sudah tak hitam lagi. Pudar, kusam dan cenderung kekuning-kuningan. Apalagi ia lupa untuk mencucinya minggu lalu. Ketika ia menarik simpul tali, debu dari benda itu melayang di udara, terpantul cahaya matahari. Sepatu butut miliknya adalah definisi dari usang yang benar-benar usang. Padahal ini adalah hari pertama di semester akhir SMA-nya. Murid lain pasti akan saling pamer barang-barang baru. Kalau sudah seperti ini, ia hanya bisa diam tanpa bersuara sama sekali dan berharap tidak ada yang menyadari keberadaan. Jika ada, ia harus berdoa kepada Tuhan supaya mereka hanya menganggapnya kentang.

Ia pergi ke dapur hanya untuk menemui ibunya. Berpamitan tanpa menerima tawaran menu sarapan. Kalau roti gandum dan selai cokelat, tentu saja ia mau. Tapi sup jamur sisa kemarin? Tidak, terima kasih. Tanpa sarapan atau bahkan minum segelas air putih, ia masih bisa bertahan hidup setidaknya untuk hari ini. Lagi pula ia tidak terlalu lapar. Serius! Tidak tahu _sih_ kalau nanti sudah sampai di sekolah.

Sekedar informasi, Byun Baekhyun adalah siswa kelas tiga SMA. Tidak seperti kebanyakan siswa lain di SMA Willow Hills, ia mengendarai sepeda ke sekolah, bukan BMW. Ia merupakan salah satu remaja yang seharusnya menghabiskan waktu dengan bersenang-senang. Namun, di usianya yang ke-tujuh belas, ia sudah harus bekerja untuk membantu perekonomian keluarga. Ibunya hanyalah seorang buruh pabrik cokelat kecil-kecilan. Beliau tidak memiliki ijazah untuk melamar ke perusahaan yang lebih bonafit. Sementara gaji yang Baekhyun dapat dari menjadi pelayan toko oleh-oleh khas kota San Francisco bisa dibilang kecil karena ia hanya pekerja paruh waktu. Meskipun begitu, semuanya menjadi agak mudah. Setidaknya sebulan sekali mereka bisa membeli buah-buahan dengan harga yang ditawar habis-habisan.

Pagi sampai sore hari, ia harus berada di sekolah. Kemudian bekerja. Barulah pada malam harinya, ia pulang ke apartemen kumuh di Distrik Risretto yang ia tinggali bersama ibu dan kucingnya yang kurus dan berkutu.

"Pendidikan harus diprioritaskan, Baek!"

Begitu kata ibunya setiap kali ia mengeluh sakit badan sepulang bekerja. Yang mana merupakan ironi. Karena jika ia absen bekerja karena harus kencan dengan tugas-tugas sekolahnya yang lama kelamaan semakin menggunung, ibunya akan menggerutu tidak jelas. Paling sering adalah seperti ini, "Ibu bekerja dari pagi sampai malam, tapi kau malah bermalas-malasan."

Ya, begitulah hidup Byun Baekhyun; serba salah.

Kau harus melihat kantung mata anakmu, Nyonya Byun! Seperti memar dan terlihat mengerikan. Hasil begadang sampai pukul dua pagi. Mati-matian anak itu membagi waktu antara belajar dan bekerja. Ia harus belajar untuk mempertahankan beasiswanya. Kalau tidak seperti itu, bisa-bisa ia berakhir seperti ibunya.

Namun, sesungguhnya, anak itu sama sekali tidak membutuhkan rasa kasihan, penyesalan, atau bahkan semangat dari ibunya. Ia tidak membutuhkan itu semua. Ia pikir hanya anak manja yang membutuhkannya, sementara ia bukanlah tipe anak seperti itu. Ia punya kepribadian dan mental yang kuat. Sesekali ia berpikir bahwa dirinya tidak membutuhkan siapapun atau apapun, kecuali satu hal. Hari ini dan seterusnya yang ia butuhkan hanyalah uang untuk membayar sewa apartemen. Kadang, ia berharap untuk mendapatkan tidur yang berkualitas, dan saat ia bangun, _boom!_ Ia menjadi anak seorang saudagar, atau bangsawan, atau konglomerat, atau kalau boleh, anak seorang raja.

* * *

Kisah paling klise adalah kisah antara Si Kaya dan Si Miskin. Si Kaya yang mengundang orang-orang untuk minum kopi dan tidak pernah mempermasalahkan biaya. Si Miskin yang bertanya, "Ke mana perginya uangku?" sesaat setelah membeli kopi. Dua sisi yang sangat berbeda. Namun, entah mengapa perbedaan yang mencolok ini selalu menjadi kisah menarik untuk diceritakan. Di mana ada Si Kaya, di sana ada Si Miskin dan mereka saling membutuhkan. Inilah fenomena orang berbeda sifat yang memiliki kepentingan yang kuat.

Adalah Luhan, pangeran dari Kerajaan Britania Raya. Ayah dan ibunya adalah raja dan ratu, kakak perempuannya adalah putri, sanak saudaranya adalah bangsawan, teman-temannya adalah anak dari para pejabat, bahkan kucingnyapun merupakan hewan kerajaan paling _hits_ sepenjuru negeri. Semua remaja pasti punya mimpi menjadi dirinya; menjadi putra mahkota Kerajaan Britania Raya. Remaja paling bahagia, paling sempurna dan memiliki segalanya.

Jika boleh bermajas, penulis akan mendeskripsikan Pangeran Lu dalam dua kalimat. Memandangnya seperti membakar kembang api; bercahaya, menyenangkan, dan ramah. Sementara menatap rambutnya seperti minum _eggnog_ ; cokelat muda, lembut, dan wangi. Semua kebaikan seperti mengelilingi dirinya. Dia punya paras rupawan dan semua yang ia inginkan.

Seperti kebanyakan remaja laki-laki, Luhan menyimpan minat dalam bidang olahraga. Ia suka bola basket, berkuda, tenis, golf, dan lain-lain. Tapi tidak ada yang bisa menandingi kecintaannya pada sepak bola. Bahkan setiap akhir pekan ia bermain sepak bola bersama teman-temannya—yang kebanyakan merupakan anak bangsawan dan konglomerat, tentu saja. Ia juga sempat menonton pertandingan klub sepak bola kesayangannya—Manchester United—secara langsung beberapa kali bersama para pengawal—kau pasti tahu maksudku. Ia juga suka bermain rubik. Ia dapat menyelesaikan rubik dalam waktu cepat, kalau kau mau tahu.

Selain itu, ia juga jatuh cinta pada musik. Orang tuanya menyediakan beberapa alat musik untuk mendukung hobinya, seperti biola, gitar, piano, dan beberapa jenis instrumen lain yang bahkan mereka sendiri tak tahu apa namanya. Ia suka menyanyi dan ia punya suara emas. Oh! Malaikat!

Soal watak, para rakyat mengenalnya sebagai orang ramah. Ya, memang seperti itu. Tapi kau harus menunggu hingga ia mengeluarkan sifat pemberontak, pembangkang, dan keras kepalanya. Meski begitu, ia tidak pernah bisa berbuat macam-macam. Tentu saja, karena setiap pergerakannya diawasi oleh para pengawal. Selain itu, tentu saja, karena ia merupakan anggota kerajaan. Sikapnya harus dijaga. Harus selalu menampilkan senyum terbaik demi citra Kerajaan Britania Raya dan citra dirinya sendiri. Di mana pun, di istana, di acara jamuan makan malam antar kerajaan, di tempat umum, atau bahkan di SMA Willow Hills. Saat nama sekolah neneknya dulu terlintas di kepalanya, ia tiba-tiba berdecak kesal. Ia sedang duduk di dalam kamar hotel berbintang dengan naskah yang dibuat juru tulis kerajaan di tangannya. Beberapa jam lagi, ia akan menjadi orator di sekolah itu.

Dan semuanya membuatnya pusing.

"Ya Tuhan!" keluhnya sambil memijat pelipis yang rasanya seperti berdenyut-denyut. Ia mengunci diri di dalam kamar hotel demi menjaga otaknya tetap kosong. Para pengawalnya ia tinggalkan di luar. Peduli kambing! Dirinya juga manusia yang butuh privasi.

Ia memandangi deretan kalimat hasil goresan tinta hitam di atas selembar kertas. Yang mana tiba-tiba terasa asing di matanya. Seperti ia butuh belajar lagi untuk membaca. Atau seperti huruf-huruf itu berubah menjadi soal aljabar. Ia menarik napas dalam-dalam lalu membuangnya perlahan. Berdeham untuk membersihkan tenggorokannya dan mulai fokus pada hafalannya. Ia memejamkan matanya, berusaha untuk mengingat kata selanjutnya. "Pendidikan berkarakter telah menjadi perhatian bagi negara dalam rangka mempersiapkan generasi penerus bangsa yang berkualitas. Bukan hanya untuk kepentingan individu warga negara, tetapi…" Gumamannya terhenti kala kalimat-kalimat itu kabur lagi dari pikirannya. Bibirnya ia gigit. Sesekali daging berwarna merah muda itu bergerak-gerak saat ia berusaha keras mengingatnya. Ia terlalu keras kepala untuk sekedar mengintip kertas. Hingga akhirnya, ia menyerah dan berkata lirih, "…tetapi aku melupakannya lagi."

Ia cemberut. Semalam suntuk ia menghafal naskah. Semalam suntuk pula ia tidak bisa mengumpulkan konsentrasi karena kantuk menyerangnya bertubi-tubi. Alhasil, sampai pukul tujuh pagi, ia masih belum bisa mengingat keseluruhan teks. Ia akan lancar di awal, lalu kembali melupakannya. Padahal ia harus menguasai tema dan berpidato di podium tanpa catatan kecil atau apa pun yang terselip di genggaman tangannya. Ia hanya bisa menghela napas ketika otaknya tidak bisa diajak kerja sama lagi. Geraman marah keluar dari mulutnya saat pintu kamar digedor keras-keras, seperti seseorang di luar sana berusaha mendobrak. Naskah itu diletakkan begitu saja di atas meja belajar. Langkahnya malas-malasan menuju pintu. Matanya memicing di lubang intip dan mendapati kakak perempuannya sedang berdiri di balik pintu sambil berkacak pinggang. Lagi-lagi menghela napas. Tangannya meraih _cardlock_ yang diletakkan pada sebuah kotak putih di dinding. Mengetukkan benda tipis itu di sensor lalu kembali melangkah ke meja tanpa repot-repot meladeni Jia.

"Luhan, aku benar-benar tak betah di sini!" omel perempuan berusia dua puluh tahun itu.

"Memangnya aku betah?" tanya Luhan dengan suara pelan. Ia tersenyum kecil saat kucing ras _russian blue_ yang ia beri nama Zhu menghampirinya dan bermanja-manja di kakinya. Ia mengusap bulu-bulu lembut berwarna abu itu sebelum kembali berkutat dengan naskah.

Mata yang tadi fokus pada naskah, kini beralih pada Jia yang merebut naskahnya secara paksa. Perempuan itu menatap tidak suka pada benda di tangannya lalu memberi Luhan pandangan mencibir. "Kau masih menghafalnya? Untuk apa?"

"Aku akan berpidato. Untuk itu aku menghafalnya." Luhan tidak pernah mengerti kakaknya. Ia sama-sama pemberontak seperti Jia, tapi perempuan itu sudah tidak bisa ditoleransi. Terlalu reaktif dan mulutnya itu terkadang pedas. Pantas saja tidak ada laki-laki yang berani mendekatinya. Terlalu galak, _sih._

"Ibu memaksamu?"

"Tidak terlalu memaksa, sebenarnya."

"Benarkah?" Satu tatapan mengejek Luhan dapatkan dari Jia.

"Kali ini nenek yang bersemangat. Dulu dia bersekolah di sana."

Jia hanya tertawa mengejek. Ia sedang mengasihani adiknya yang paling dia sayangi. "Tidak usah menghafal kalau kau tidak mau, Luhan!"

"Aku mau. Aku hanya terlalu pelupa untuk mengingat ini semua. Itu alasan mengapa aku terlihat frustrasi." ujarnya sambil memberi tatapan menantang. "Kau mau membantuku, Jia?"

Eskpresi di wajah cantik itu melunak. Untuk adiknya, dia selalu memberikan yang terbaik. Meskipun punya wajah garang, ia masih punya empati. "Apa yang harus kulakukan untuk membantumu?"

"Di mana letak pintu?"

"Di sana." Jia menunjuk pintu seraya terheran-heran.

Luhan tersenyum manis. "Kalau begitu, bisakah kau tinggalkan aku sendiri? Aku baru bisa menghafal setengah naskah. Kau sudah tahu letak pintunya, bukan?"

Luhan masih mempertahankan senyum saat Jia cemberut. Kemudian Jia menurut untuk keluar saat Luhan memberi gestur mengarahkan kedua telapak tangannya ke pintu. Tak lupa ia kembalikan naskahnya pada Luhan.

Berada di negeri orang memang tak semudah yang mereka kira. Perbedaan budaya mungkin salah satu penyebabnya. Anak itu kembali duduk dengan tenang. Kedua lengan dilipat, dijadikan bantalan untuk kepalanya. Sambil mendengarkan, matanya menatap bias-bias cahaya yang mampir ke kaca jendela hotel. Sambil melamun, pikirannya mulai mengawang. Berbagai pertanyaan tiba-tiba berkeliaran di kepalanya dan ada segelintir yang membuatnya terkesiap. Merasa aneh pada dirinya sendiri dan mulai mengabaikan Zhu.

Bagaimana jika aku dilahirkan sebagai anak biasa-biasa saja dan bukan anak dari pasangan raja dan ratu?

Bagaimana jika aku dilahirkan sebagai kaum menengah dan bukan borjuis?

Bagaimana jika aku siswa SMA Willow Hills bukan seorang pangeran yang akan membaca naskah pidato di SMA Willow Hills?

Kira-kira begitulah pertanyaan yang berkecamuk di benaknya.

Ia bertanya pada dirinya sendiri. Bukankah menyenangkan jika menjadi anak SMA biasa yang bebas pergi ke mana pun? Makan kentang goreng menggunakan tangan kosong dan membiarkan saus tomat menodai sudut bibir. Melakukan hal-hal konyol bersama teman-teman sekolah. Apapun tanpa dikekang aturan-aturan kerajaan. Oh! Apa yang lebih membahagiakan daripada itu semua? Ia ingin menjadi seperti remaja-remaja lain yang mengendarai sepeda mereka ke McDonald's. Memakai jaket kulit dan _ripped jeans_. Menikmati musik berbagai aliran yang diputar stasiun radio sambil melompat-lompat di atas tempat tidur. Mengoleksi poster dan hal-hal yang identik dengan para tokoh musik. Menjadi gila ketika bertemu para artis idola. Pergi ke konser band.

Konser band? Ah! Sial! Ia jadi ingat konser _band_ favoritnya—EXO—yang akan diadakan di Los Angeles seminggu yang akan datang. Ya Tuhan! Ia ingin sekali menyaksikan aksi para bintang itu, ingin melihat _drummer_ seksi mereka, ingin bernyanyi sambil berteriak. Namun, ia tak bisa seenaknya pergi dan berjingkrak-jingkrak di konser. Ia harus melangkahi para pengawal dan orang tuanya. Sekali lagi ia berandai-andai. Membayangkan dirinya menjadi anak SMA yang biasa-biasa saja. Pergi ke Los Angeles, dan menonton konser band favoritnya.

Walaupun remaja lain melihatnya sebagai yang paling sempurna, tapi hidup tidak selalu mudah bagi Luhan.

 **tbc**

* * *

 **author's corner:**

 _hello! i am a newbie here._ baru pertama buat yang gini-ginian (karena biasanya baca doank) jadi masih butuh banyak bimbingan. dibantu yak wqwq.

oh iya cerita ini settingnya di eropa dan amerika yaaa. ini bakal aku buat se-alternative universe mungkin, dari nama sekolah dan nama-nama kerajaannya yang ngarang (kecuali nama kota, negara, dll) sampe ekso yang jadi band jedak jeduk ces jreng wkwk semoga gak ngerasa aneh yha, namanya juga ff nyeleneh hiks dan tolong, bayangin aja luhan sama baekhyun itu mirip identik. yha bagaimanapun baekhyun suka ngaku-ngaku kembarannya luhan

cerita ini masih banyak kekurangan di sana-sini, masih banyak yang harus diperbaiki, dan mungkin masih banyak yang gak sesuai dengan kaidah kebahasaan. maka dari itu, kritik dan saran sangat diterima^^

 _ **disclaimer:**_

 _inspired by mark twain's book; the prince and the pauper, and kate brian's book; the princess and the pauper_


End file.
